


Ocean's Gift

by lluviadinoche



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lluviadinoche/pseuds/lluviadinoche
Summary: There are sirens and tritons deep in the ocean where man cannot reach and Antonio finds he loves one far too much. {drabble}





	Ocean's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Never written SpaPort, don't even like the ship, but sometimes you get ideas and you gotta write.

Deep in the ocean, far beyond where any human could reach, there lay sirens and tritons. These sirens were unlike their brothers and sisters up where the light still reached. These sirens were the size of two ships and with hair that covered over the front of their eyes. Their scales covered most of their body and they had long fingers.

   Antonio believed them to be simply rumors until he met one. The way that he stood; he could have crushed Antonio with the touch of his finger. Long dark brown hair that went down his face and shoulders. He was stunning. Dark green scales glittered all over his skin and the way he grinned made each of those pointy teeth sparkle.

   He was called João.

   And Antonio loved him.

   He protected his ship for many years, always swimming just below it. He listened to Antonio’s songs and though he could not speak in return(at least not in any human language, though he could write), Antonio knew that he loved him too.

   He listened to his chirps and watched him smile when the night came and he could rise up from the water with less hair covering his face. Though he only ever got a partial peek into those eyes, Antonio thought that they carried the ocean and the moon.

   He gave Antonio a scale of his that fell off. Antonio kept it thought the scale was nearly taller than he was. It meant the world to him and he thought it was the most beautiful gift. To João, he gave a large ribbon made of his own coats that he tore apart and stitched back together just for him and he cherished it.

Sometimes the triton would allow Antonio to climb into his shoulder and he would sit there on his scales, listening to the adoring chirps that came from the large being. The night would pass and they would simply sit there, understanding nothing the other said but speaking for hours.

   But such joy was only brief. Eventually, the triton grew depressed. He would trail an hour or so behind the ship and the nights he would only let his hair touch the surface of the water. What triggered him to grow so low, Antonio did not know. Perhaps he had family or friends whom he missed. Perhaps he grew homesick and did not like the upper world anymore. Whatever it was, it wore him down and one day he stopped his little chirps and simply wrote to Antonio that he wanted to leave.

   He was tired. He was lonely. He missed being around the other sirens like him and he missed his family. It was the first time Antonio had seen the triton cry.

   How it killed him to know that he was to lose him. Yet, he could not find it in his heart to force João to stay if he was so miserable. So when he awoke to find that his beloved triton had disappeared, he did not weep. He only waited on his ship every night for the possible return of his triton, but he never did.

   The only evidence Antonio had that João ever existed was the scale he gave him and the papers he wrote on. He cherished them for years after; he thought of him often. And when he grew old and lay on his death bed, he still thought of the triton who returned back home far deeper than any man could reach.


End file.
